The Coming of Shadows
by Talbot Nox
Summary: There are rifts between worlds that have been opened. They must be sealed if life itself is to exist. (FF VI-VII-VIII-X-Legend of Zelda crossover)R&R. Flames welcome.
1. Long Night

Author's Note: I own nothing (with the exception of the story concept)! FF VI/VII/VIII/X--Legend of Zelda: OoT UBER-CROSSOVER!

Coming of Shadows

"….k…"  
"….ink…."

"….Link…LINK!"

A young man shot up in his bed, his hair falling into his eyes. He looked through the hair, trying to remember where he was. There was light emanating above him. He looked up to see what looked like a ball of light with wings.

"Navi!" he said with a smile.

The fairy groaned. "No, not Navi!"

The young man was confused for a moment, then remembered what happened seven years before. It was after he sealed the King of Thieves, Ganondorf, into the River of Time. Navi had left him after he returned the Bane of Evil to the Pedestal of Time. He had gone to search for her, but instead found a different world….

"Oh. Sorry, Tatl…"

"Apology accepted, Link," she replied.

Another young man was standing in the darkness, only a feeling of emptiness to keep him company. A circle of light appeared in the distance, and he saw himself. He was standing with a woman in pink, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked up at him and smiled that familiar, friendly smile. It was then he heard the rustle of cloth from above. He looked up, seeing a dark shape plummeting towards the girl. It was a man, his sword outstretched.

"No," the young man said. "You're not taking her from me! Not again!"

The sword went through the torso of the girl. Her arms went slack, the life dying from her eyes as she fell. The young man looked up and saw him….

White hair framed his face, his blue, penetrating eyes staring into his soul, the smile of pain…

"Sephiroth, you bastard!"

The young man opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He looked around, seeing his bedroom. He sat up, trying to relax. A woman to his left had her arms around him, whispering something in his ear. As he started to relax, he heard her words.

"Shh…Calm down. It was just a dream, Cloud. Just a dream…"

He wiped tears away from his eyes. "I'm sorry… I had the dream again."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Cloud."

"Tifa?" he asked.

"Yes, Cloud?"

He smiled a little. "Thanks."

A young woman in pink sat on her balcony, looking off into the distance. On the horizon, there was a large building. The lights surrounding it shown a blue pattern snaking its way across the circumference. She smiled, remembering her teaching days there. It was only seven years before that she had talked Squall in the infirmary after his fight with Seifer. She smiled, remembering the first words coming out of Squall's mouth: "My head hurts…".

She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around slowly, her hand on the handle of her whip. She looked to see a man with blond hair. His hair was cut short and he had a large tattoo on the side of his face. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Easy there, Quistis," he chuckled. "I just have a message for you."

She groaned. "What is it this time, Zell? Bite Bugs attacked your chocobo again?"

"No. Even better! There's someone here to see you! He's in the lobby."

Quistis raised her eyebrow again and followed Zell out of her room. They went down the hall in silence, Quistis wondering who her mystery visitor was. When they entered the lobby, it was empty, except for a man in the center, facing away from the pair. His shoulder length brown hair brushed against his favorite leather jacket as he turned around. He brushed his hair out of his face, a scar on his forehead fairly visible.

"Hey stranger," he said with a smile, "it's been awhile."

Quistis smiled , a surge of happiness coursing through her body. "Squall!" she shouted as she dashed across the room.

Yuna looked around her quarters, nodding. She had completely reorganized her room, making room for her sphere collection. She had just joined the Gullwings, a group of Sphere Hunters, along with her cousin, Rikku. She smiled as she thought of her cousin. Rikku was hyper, and that gave her a knack for getting into trouble.

Yuna moved into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She saw her green and blue eyes looking back at her, her brown hair falling neatly on her shoulders. She smiled weakly as she remembered her quest, seven years earlier. She looked deep into her own eyes and made a promise to herself.

_I will find you, Tidus…_

It was a cold morning in the town of Narshe. A light snow was dusting the mountains to the north, and the sun was yet to break over the horizon. A woman looked out her window, remembering the World of Ruin. The thought made her cringe; the barren wasteland her home had become made her cry. But the rebuilding had begun, and slowly the world had become more lively.

She shifted in her seat, her blond hair brushing against her bare shoulders. She waited for her husband to return every night, constantly worried. He was out on one of his jobs again, exploring the ruins of Kefka's Tower. She started to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

She bolted up out of her seat and dashed to the front door.With a yank, she pulled the door open, revealing three people. The two in front were friends of the family; one, a woman with green hair, while the other was a older man with his dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She couldn't see who was behind them, but she smiled.

"Terra, Cyan! Please come in!" she said with a smile, motioning them towards the couch.

"And what about me?" said the third person. His voice sounded very familiar. She looked at him and started to cry. Tears of joy flooded her face when her husband embraced her tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" she said, feeling the warmth of her husband.

"I missed you too, Celes," he said quietly, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

She pulled him inside their home. "Come in, Locke."


	2. Dawn of a New Day

Author's Note: No flames yet…this is good. In case I forgot to mention it earlier, there is some UBER-SPOILERS for the games featured in this story. Well, here we go:

Chapter Two

Locke smiled to himself. It was only about a month ago when he left, and yet it seemed like forever. The warmth of his home and the smell of Celes' perfume were ever so inviting.

It was Cyan that told him about the disturbances in the Tower Ruins. Locke was naturally excited, and hurried out there with Terra and Cyan at his side. Upon arriving, he came to the realization that he had not said goodbye…

_I figured that Celes would be pissed, _he thought. _It was worth it, though…_

Celes tightly wrapped her arms around her husband, still sobbing. "Don't ever do anything like that again."

"No promises, there," Locke chuckled. "But I'll bring you along next time."

Cyan gave the two a confused. "Aren't thou angry?" he asked Celes.

Terra leaned over and provided an answer. "I think that she is, but she's more happy to see him alive."

"Touching," Cyan snorted.

Locke broke the embrace with his wife and dug around in his pocket. "I found something for you," he said. His hand emerged from his pocket. He opened his palm to expose a necklace. The pendant was three triangles put together to form a large triangle. "They call it a 'magic triangle'. It's a good luck charm."

It was at that moment a loud thud came from the door. Locke jumped a little, surprised by the loud noise. He walked over to the door slowly, his hand on the handle of his dagger. Slowly, he opened the door.

There was an older man in the doorway, his weight supported by a large spear. He wore a denim jacket with blue jeans; his hair gelled straight up, supporting a pair of goggles. There were hints of wrinkles around his blue eyes. A lit cigarette hung from his lips.

"I need a place to stay for the night," he said in a gruff voice. "I can pay you handsomely." The man dug into his pockets and produced thirty gold coins.

Terra looked at the man and smiled sympathetically. "Let him in. He's obviously cold and tired."

Locke thought it over for a minute. "What do you think, Celes?"

"Let him join us," she said, looking the stranger over.

The man smiled. "Thanks much. I couldn't trouble you for some tea, could I? I'll make my own."

Celes smiled the whistling of a teapot sounding off from the kitchen. "We have some made, if you would prefer."

Again, the man smiled as he walked through the door. "Thank you again, miss…uhh…"

"I am Celes, and this is my husband Locke. And who are you?"

The man laughed. "My name is Cid. I'm an airship pilot"

Celes' eyes grew wide. "B-b-b-but…." She collapsed, her head hitting the floor hard.

Yuna was trying to relax on her couch. She really didn't expect to get much sleep; she really hadn't since the defeat of Sin, the day that…he…disappeared. The memory was almost too much to bear. She had been that close to him, just about to embrace…

She was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard a noise. Yuna couldn't place it, but it did sound somewhat similar to a jingle bell. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a ball of light hovering a foot above her head.

"Hello!"

Yuna rolled off the couch with a yelp and crawled backwards, away from the ball of light. Upon closer examination, there were what appeared to be wings emerging from the light.

"What are you? A Pyrefly?" she asked.

The light emanated a sigh. "Oh dear. You haven't seen my kind before, have you? My name is Navi. I am a fairy."

Quistis followed her former companion to the "Seaside Buffet," a seafood restaurant by the Balamb Harbor. Her nose was assaulted by smells of shrimp and cod, causing her to cringe. The smell reminded her of Fisherman's Horizon, a town that Balamb Garden collided with after an attempted attack by Galbadia. Her short stay there was a little less than pleasant.

Squall and Quistis were promptly seated close to the entrance. She snickered at the poor-quality décor: random fishing nets hanging on the wall with little painted figurines of fish.

The waitress approached and gave them menus. She smiled and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Just water, please," replied Quistis.

"Coffee, black."

The waitress gave Squall a strange look, but smiled a little. "Gotcha. Be back in a few."

Quistis noticed the reaction of the server and looked over at Squall. "What was that about?"

Squall snickered. "Didn't you hear? I'm officially dead!"

Link walked the grassy path towards Hyrule Castle. It had been five years since his last visit, after his return from Termina. He chuckled, the wind tickling his scalp. Tatl had been looking around, confused about her surroundings. When they arrived, Ruto happened to be visiting the castle. Naturally, Tatl raced over to her and tried to start a conversation. She came back a few minutes later and said to Link, "I could have sworn that she was Lulu from the Indigo-gos!"

At the moment, however, Tatl was flicking about, nervous. She was having one of her bad feelings again, and it drove her crazy. The worst part was that her feelings were usually right. Link took notice to his friend's behavior.

"What's wrong, Tatl?" he asked.

"N-nothing. Just one of my weird feelings."

"'Just one of your weird feelings?' Last time you had one of those, a mask grew legs and tried to kill me!"

The duo laughed as they continued on the path. Little did they know that they were being followed. A man dressed completely in black, his white hair falling on his back, smiled. He was planning to get what he wanted….

The object that drove him to insanity….

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter was a bit rushed. I'm gonna re-write if anyone has problems with it.


End file.
